magi_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Shaddai
Shaddai(シャダイ, Shadai) is one of the last known currently living members of the Royal Empire of Alma Toran, and is the elder brother of Aladdiin and his only known sibling as of yet. He holds the title of The Magi of Black Chaos, a title which he inherited from his father, subsequently ruling over a multitude of mighty and powerful Djinn. For a while he went adopted as a member of Saluja house, in order to prevent him from being targeted by those whim had personal vendetta against his lineage and members of their bloodline and dynasty. Being one of Sinbad's former comrades, Shaddai is the founder and manipulator of the infamous SEELE organization, a group of mighty and powerful unreputable individuals from around the world all of whom wield a great deal of strength so as to help Shaddai achieve his goal of "destroying perspective". Appearance Personality General Behaviour & Key Aspects Ill-Behaviour & Shorcomings The more outstanding side of Shaddai's behaviour as an individual are his negative points and overall misbehaviour by far, being perhaps the most defining side of his persona as an individual. Shaddai, in spite of his status and legend, is shown to act severely out of character for a person of his age, knowledge, supposed wisdom, and battle experience. He is very rude, uncultured, abrupt, loud, bratty, and can become extremely pouty and misbehaved towards a more childish demeanor if he does not get his own way or is generally grumpy. Similar to his younger brother, he can behave rather childishly and selfishly, and is generally depicted as being an open pervert who doesn't care what anybody thinks of him, as they simply can't stop him. In this right he is shown to be extremely amorous and charming to members of the opposite sex, hitting on numerous females in a fashion that prompts sinbad himself to be envious of shaddai's methods. He is also shown to be dangerously impulsive, with a tendency to resort straight to acts of immense violence or destruction to solve his problems or remove any obstacles in his way, having blatant disregard for the lives of the innocent, those around him, and in some cases even his own. He is shown to have no proper social etiquette or behaviour at all and tends to assert dominance over those around him as much as he possibly can, being intensely pigheaded and stubborn. Relationships Background Synopsis Equipment Abilities Metal Vessel Magic Djinn Ugo Zhandra '''Equipped State: '''Shaddai's single most powerful Djinn Equip is the state he obtains when he consecrates his body to Zhandra and allows him to possess him, granting him excessively immense powers and capabilities which cause his level of power to reach deity-like standards. The Djinn Equip of Zhandra is a form and incarnation which is both feared and revered even amongs the other djinn themselves. Upon witnessing it, Amon urged sinbad to "flee for his life" stating that he "could not possibly hope to stand on equal footing, let alone defeating that monster". Through becoming one with Zhandra, Shaddai effecitvely transforms into the supreme grandmaster of all Black Djinn, and as such, he has the same level of power and destructive capacity at his fingertips which singlehandedly destroyed the entirety of Alma Toran. This aspect of power is physically characterized by the darkening of his magoi and the fact that he becomes dressed primarily in a black and crimson red outfit. His magoi, magic, and techniques now primarily make usage of the Black Rukh as mediums, manipulating numerous aspects of the aforementioned rukh, his blue hair and skin being effected by the sheer immensity of the quantity of black rukh now dweilling within and around him, transforming his hue to a frightening blue, and his hair darkening to a very dark, abyssal purple-ish blue tone in comparison to its previous aqua shade. Quotes Teachers Trivia Category:Magi Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Rasetsu